Back to where?
by sakurapetalxo
Summary: What! Is all Sakura Haruno can say when she hears from her parents that she's moving back to Konoha. After 5 years of living in a village a long way away from the memory forsaken place, shes coming back.Full summary inside SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Back to where?**

**Summary: **

**What?! Is all 15 year old Sakura Haruno can say when her father announces they're moving back to Konoha. After 5 years of living in a peaceful village a long way away from the memory forsaken place, she must leave behind all her friends and more importantly her boyfriend. She's loathing her first step back into that village, but oh boy. She's in for a surprise. SasuSaku**

**Heyy everyone!**

**I just had another idea for a SasuSaku fanfic :) I know The first chapter's not too long but it'll get longer trust me ;)**

**Hope you like it! :)**

**Please Review!!**

_yada yada_thoughts

**yada yada**inner talking

**Sakura**

A girl with pink, mid length hair, made her way down to the kitchen "You called me mother?" She asked, her emerald eyes sparkling curiously.

"There's something me and your father need to talk to you about, have a seat dear." Her mother told her offering up a chair.

She took it hastily, making any eye contact with her little brother, Kenji, if he knew what was going on, and he just hung his head low.

"What's wrong?" She asked a little panic stricken.

"Well you see your Father and I have been discussing over his many job offers and we have come to a decision."

"That's what you called me down here for?" she retorted "Well if that's it I'll just go back to my comput-" she paused at her mother's serious glare.

"I don't believe you were excused just yet." She stated then turned her head to Mr. Haruno.

He sighed "You see Sakura; I've taken a job that is quite far away and requires us to move…."

The pinkette cut him off "Just exactly how far is your job…?" she asked, tension beginning to rise within her.

"We're moving back to Konoha," he paused at his daughter's horror stricken face "I know you'll have to start a new high school again and I know you're about to start your second year at high school here, but it's what's best…" He trailed of waiting for his daughter's response.

Sakura glanced at Kenji, "Did you know…?" he nodded slowly "Why am I ALWAYS the last one to find out about these things! I'm the oldest I have a right to know before my little brother! I should have been warned! I don't want to move back to stupid Konoha!!" she screamed tears rushing down her face, leaving some faint mascara rivers behind it. She ran upstairs and flung herself into her room. She sobbed into her pillow till her head hurt. _Why me? _She thought sadly. Summer vacation was finishing up in less than a week, they'd probably move by then. She'd have to leave behind all her friends and her boyfriend and go back to _that place_. She didn't even dare speak the name.

**That's what you get for thinking your life was almost perfect. **Her inner stated bitterly. She cried until she heard an all too familiar ring tone.

She glanced up at her clock; it was 6:30pm already. She checked the caller ID, Mikato _Oh shit.. _she thought beginning to panic again. What was she going to tell her boyfriend? That her family just decided to move to the other end of the world? No, she couldn't, he'd break up with her for sure. He already hate how they lived 30 minutes away from each other, this wasn't exactly going to thrill him either. She sighed as the 12th ring sounded and decided to answer. She flipped her phone open cautiously.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey babe," a husky voice responded.

"Oh hey Mikato." She said rather bluntly.

"Listen I was wondering if this Saturday night, I could take you out to the mall, for a shopping trip, its on me, so don't bother bringing your wallet, it'll be just the two of us..."

"Sure I'd love to!" she replied hesitantly.

"Ok, so I'll pick you up at 3?" he asked.

"Sounds good." I said trying to sound happy.

"Alright!"

"Well I have to go, talk to you soon! Bye Love you!"

"See you, love you too. Bye."

-_Click-_

She hung up the phone and sighed sadly, she'd have to tell him this Saturday, better in person then in text message right? _He'll be so mad; I'll probably burst into tears when he breaks up with me…_ she thought sorrowfully.

**Don't worry if he makes you cry we'll never have to see his sorry ass again! Cha!** Her inner smirked.

_Shut up, I was actually starting to fall in love with him... _she thought.

**I betcha Konolula or whatever will have atleast **_**some**_** hot guys! **Her inner suggested hopefully.

_Well I guess there might be, but aren't you forgetting something? They know who I am, I moved from there 5 years ago, I hope things have changed… _she thought humorlessly.

_Why am I even looking for the good in this…?_

**Because you're boyfriends obviously going to break up with you…**

_Oh yeah… he' so predictable. _She sighed.

She threw her cell phone at the wall and started to hug her pillow again, when a gentle knock at the door appeared.

"Come in," she said grumpily.

"Hey honey how are you making out of this situation?" Mrs. Haruno asked sweetly.

Ignoring her mother's question the Pinkette glanced up at her mother "Can I go out with Mikato this Saturday? He's taking me to the mall."

"Sure dear, as long as you're back by seven..."

"Seven? I thought my curfew was nine? Now you're taking away not only my friends, my boyfriend my life but my curfew too?!"

"You're coming home at seven, we want to show you the new house we bought so we want you to come home early, is that clear?" Her mother raised a brow.

"Fine." Sakura muttered stubbornly, collapsing once again face first on her pillow.

Her mother tiptoed out and closed the door quietly behind her.

_Tomorrow's Friday… What should I do?_

**Do what you always do on Fridays…**

Sakura smiled at her inner, then slowly shut her eyes and dozed off.

**Sasuke **

A crow haired of a teen stepped out of the convenience store, followed by a few other adolescents. They walked in silence, till an anxious blonde broke it.

"Sasuke-teme, we only have about less than a week now left till school starts, there's nothing to do… We've already outplayed the park of its uses for soccer; we've already egged a house, we've already spied on mine, Neji, Gaara, and Shikamaru's girlfriends playing truth or dare…" he babbled.

"Shut up dobe, I'm not stupid. I know we already did those things, I'm just annoyed as hell, and your talking isn't helping." He shot the blonde a menacing look.

"Why is Teme annoyed?" the blonde interrogated, not minding Sasuke's death glare on him.

"I told you to stop calling me Teme!" Sasuke said slowly raising his voice.

"Then stop calling me Dobe." The blonde stated simply.

"Hn." The Uchiha grunted "Well you want to know what's annoying me?" he asked the group.

A boy with long dark hair shrugged, while another boy with a pineappled hair muttered something about it being troublesome. The red-headed panda eyed boy just stared blankly at them.

Sasuke continued "Well it's just that Karin's been annoying the shit out of me lately. I know we were together in a group for science one time last year and she already claims we're in an intense relationship even though I hate her and we egged her house. She came out singing something about how she was the chosen one…" he shook his head. "I hate fan girls…"

"Well there's bound to be a whole bunch of new people this year," Naruto suggested

"Maybe we could find you a girl." he winked at Sasuke.

"Dobe, you know what happened last time with an idea of yours like this?" Sasuke asked.

"What?" Naruto asked innocently.

"That's how Karin came into this damn picture." He said coldly.

"Well not this time! We'll surely find Teme a girl at this homecoming dance, right?" Naruto said looking over at Neji, Shikamaru and Gaara for support.

They all nodded briefly, they didn't want to burst Naruto's bubble, since it was almost impossible to find a girl that would dance with Sasuke at the dance that WASN'T a crazy fan girl.

"That's not for another 2 weeks though…" Gaara stated.

"We'll make plans." Said Neji.

"It's too troublesome, but somehow I have a feeling Temari will drag me into it…" Shikamaru sighed.

Sasuke gasped "You wouldn't!"

Naruto only winked "Don't under-estimate the power of the match-maker! Believe it! Yosh!"

"Naruto?"

"Yes Gaara?"

"Don't _**ever**_ say that again, you'll give me nightmares of Gai-sensei…"

"Oh…. I was only trying something new… hey! What was that for?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head where Sasuke had struck him with a flowerpot.

"That's your luck at finding me any normal girl out there." He smirked, then waved his hand in dismissal and left a dumfounded group of teenagers looking over at where he'd disappeared. No one seemed to notice that the flowerpot was containing a cheery blossom.

**Me-So how did you like it??  
Sakura- Please Review!**

**Naruto- Yosh!**

**Sasuke- Umm Sakura why are you giving the dobe a really scary look….. I DIDN'T MEAN TURN TO ME! Ahhh!! Author help me!!  
Me- -not a part of this- Go get them Sakura….  
Sasuke and Naruto- TRAITOR... Ahhh help crazy woman on the loose!!  
Me- -Sits quietly eating her ramen watching the chase, amused-**

**Please Review! Your opinions count!**

**Shine Takaya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back to Where? Ch.2**

**Hey!  
This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer: Skelex. Thank you so much! Reviews/reviewers honestly inspire the author more then you think ;) **

**Okay don't worry though! This is suppose to be somewhat of a filler/fluff till the real action starts, which is when Sakura moves to Konoha ;)**

**I also added an OC to this one, because I don't think Gaara, paired up with Ino would work 0o**

**Also Hinata may seem very OC in this and maybe more chapters to come?**

**IMPORTANT: I will try to update every Saturday or so, the only reason this was update the next day after the first chapter is because of the amount of free time I had.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, never will, although if I did the traditional Naruto couples would be together by now :)**

_yada yada_thinking

**yada yada** inner talking

xoxox

**Hinata,Tamari, Tenten, Hana**

Hinata glanced down at her watch, 2:30pm. _Crap they're late._ She thought bitterly. She looked over at her other friends, they seemed in the same state she was, but on a verge of anger. She sighed, why was she always the calm one? But you could tell from the aura of the restaurant that they were _really _pissed off.

"Why are they always so late?" a brunette with two buns in her hair retorted.

"If they want to have a date then they should be on time right? I mean when you watch Cinderella it puts girls like us to shame.." said a blonde with 4 spiky ponytails in her hair.

"Gaara-kun, warned us that Naruto was driving, who knows? Maybe he ended up driving them into some old guy's garage or something?" said the last girl, worriedly. She flicked a strand of her long wavy black hair out of her face before taking her cell phone out of her pocket and quietly began typing a number.

"Hey! He's not that bad of a driver!" Hinata, a blue haired lavender eyed girl, said glaring at the girl dialing the number. She was normally extremely shy unless with the people she knew well.

"Hana-chan," said the brunette and closing Hana's cell phone "I suggest you don't click send or Hinata might just kill you for doubting The Ramen King." Both Hana and Tenten glanced Hinata's way only to look away once they saw she was glaring with high effectiveness, so much it was scaring the passing children. One kid even started running away.

"Goodness Hinata, stop giving them your glare of death before someone calls the police on you for scaring the shit out of kids." The blonde answered.

Hana looked over at the blonde desperately "But Temari-chan! He might have been eating ramen before driving! That scares me!" Hana slowly started to shrink back as Hinata's glare cornered her.

"Hana-chan, if you take everything you said and did back, I _might _just spare you from my pie of mystery when we get home…" Hinata threatened.

"It's not like you can make me eat it!" Hana spat back.

"Oh trust me I have my ways…" Hinata grinned evilly. **(AN: So un-Hinata like)**

Hana gulped just as the screeching of wheels could be heard outside the restaurant's door.

The best friends looked out the window, just to see none other then their knights in shining armor standing outside of the window all confident and brave looking, until they saw they're girl friends come out with the intent to murder.

"You're late…" Hana, Temari, Tenten and Hinata all growled at once.

"Save me teme!" said Naruto jumping into Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke, instead of catching Naruto, just let him fall to the ground. "Hn. Dobe, you do that again, and I run you over with my car, until you're a pan cake."

"Why a pan cake? I _hate _pancakes." Said Naruto sticking out his tongue as he said it.

"Exactly." Replied a satisfied Sasuke.

"That STILL doesn't explain why you're late!" Temari yelled bitterly.

"Honestly, you guys are slowly starting to resemble more and more of Kakashi-sensei. It drives me sick" Spat out Tenten.

"Yeah you don't want to end up all alone and reading perverted books all day…" said Hinata.

Naruto considered this.

-_Bam-_

"Hinata-chan! I was kidding!!" said Naruto quickly rubbing his arm where Hinata had struck him.

"You better be…" she hissed threateningly.

"Alright alright," Naruto paused "We were late because there was a flock of geese who were flying low above the car, then infested it in their poop, so then we had to take it to a car wash, and we had to wait in a stupid line for what seemed for ages…"

"You've got to be kidding me." The girls said in unison looking over at the boys.

"No it's true!" Replied Neji "it seriously looked like a giant bag of flour had exploded all over Naruto's car, and we couldn't, well Naruto couldn't just leave it…"

"It was so troublesome…"

"Shut up Shikamaru!"

"Mehh, I'm not the one who went into that swimsuit store, looking for hot chicks for Sasuke…"

The girls all turned towards Sasuke, and glared. Why did their boyfriends have to go around a swimsuit store looking at skanks for him? Why would they even look at skanks?!

Naruto looked at Sasuke, and patted his back, "Well you're a dead man teme, so why don't we get going, bring the girls to the theater and get them off you're back, huh? You sure you don't want to come?

"I'm sure dobe."

"Alright, if you say so. Just bring back my car by three, I don't want anymore geese pooping on it, you hear?"

"Hn, whatever." Sasuke leaned against the car as he watched his friends slowly walk off towards the theater. He finally opened the car and got in; slowly he turned the key in the ignition. The car roared to life then died down to a quiet purr. He started driving, when he saw a little girl in a party store out of the corner of his eye trying on a pink wig. It only made him think for a second where he'd seen that hair before.

**Sakura**

She awoke the next day with the sudden urge to eat, _Oh yeah, I skipped dinner yesterday didn't I? _She asked herself. Sakura slowly rose out of bed yawning and rubbing away the sand at her eyes. She put her hair in a messy bun for now and made her way down to the kitchen, only looking briefly at the kitchen clock _Nine am... I've got time..._ She slowly started to pour some cereal into the already set bowls. Then she poured some milk into hers, and began munching intently on it.

When she was done breakfast she quickly made her way up to her room, grabbed a change of clothes and a towel, and skipped to the bathroom. She was always the first to get the bathroom, and she was proud of herself. After seeing all those shows where the teenage daughter hogs the bathroom, it was the complete opposite for her. She took a max. of 20 minutes in the washroom, she just hated to wait so she always woke up early to get there first.

After taking a shower, getting dressed and brushing down her hair, she was quite satisfied in the mirror; Navy blue and white striped scoop neck with some straight denim jeans. She was just about to call up Riana when she paused, at the calendar in the hallway. It read that they were set to move Monday.

"What the hell?!" she yelled, almost forgetting that that her parents were in the house.

"What was that honey?" her mother's voice called from the laundry room.

"Nothing!" she replied hastily.

_We're moving MONDAY?! Oh my gosh! That probably means I have to pack all weekend long!! _She whined to herself.

**Well mom won't be done in the laundry room for another good 3-4 hours, knowing if she wants to move by Monday, so why don't we still keep tradition and do our prank calls at Riana's house? **Her inner suggested.

_I guess you're right…_

**Ain't I always?**

_No.. Not really…_

**Party pooper.**

Sakura glided down to the laundry room, she saw her mother's surprised expression as to see her teenage daughter up at this time, apparently she wasn't aware of Sakura being an early bird.

"Well you're up early?" she asked curiously.

"Umm yeah… I was wondering if I could go to Riana's house, you know, I only have what 3 days left and.." she prodded.

"No, you have to start packing…" her mother stated bluntly.

"But…" _Shit I knew she'd say that… _Sakura thought sadly.

"If you complain, I'll keep you in this house the _**whole**_ weekend."

"Fine." Sakura mumbled knowing the battle was lost.

_So prank calls are out of the question, because if I do them here, then Kenji will surely tell, I swear that kid has like sonic hearing …_

**Yeah, the little weasel, why I should… **

_We can plan revenge on my brother when we start packing... Hehe…_

**Alright! I call dibs on putting his underwear on the flag pole outside his school!**

_That's too old school, we'll think of something better, later though…_**  
**

**Fine… Hey don't you have your old friends' emails? You know the ones from Konolula?**

_It's _Konoha _and yeah I think I do, but they probably changed them by now.._

**Don't you at least have their phone numbers?**

_No…_

**You idiot.**

-_Ring Ring_-

"I'll get it!" the pinkette's crystal voice echoed across the house as she flew for the phone.

"Haruno Residence," she chimed.

"Umm yes is Ms. Sakura Haruno there by any chance?" asked a distantly familiar voice.

"Speaking." She answered politely.

"Oh hello Sakura, I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Iruka, I taught you through grade school, do you re-call?"

"Oh yeah! Iruka-Sensei! How are you?"

"I'm doing well thanks; I was calling on behalf of you transferring to Konoha District High School this year?"

"That's right"

"I just have your schedule here, do you want me to fax it or email it?"

"Email, preferably."

"Alright, have a nice day see you this Wednesday."

"Ok bye."

-_Click_-

Sakura quickly hung up the phone and ran for her computer; it read 2 new unread messages. The first was from Iruka, her schedule as he had promised: Math, Cooking, English and Gym. Not bad. To be truthful Sakura had become quite the athlete over the past 5 years. Straining to always become better then her previous self, eventually it had paid off.

The second e-mail was from the school, giving her locker number, lock combination and student ID card number. She glanced up at the ceiling. And then her mind began to wander, to certain young, raven haired boy, that seemed to only exist in her dreams.

xoxox

**Me- I hope everyone liked it **

**Temari- Please Review!  
****Shikamaru- Zzzzzz**

**Temari- WAKE up Shika!!**

**Shikamaru- hm? Arg, you women are so troublesome.**

**Teamri- Take that back!**

**Shikamaru- I can't, it's too troublesome.**

**Temari- grabs rolling pin and starts chasing Shikamaru- Shikamuuu I'm gonna kill youuu!!**

**Shikamaru- yawns while running- this is so troublesome.**

**Please Review!**

**Shine Takaya**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back to where?**

**Heyy everyone!**

Here's an update :) I tried to get Ino somewhere in here, to intense the dram in chapters to come…

**Inspiration: parents and how they always get on your nerves and say no for the stupidest reasons… **

**-Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... if I did there would be more romance… **

xoxox

**Sakura**

Sakura glanced up at the clock 2:30 _I still have time…_ she thought relieved.

It was Saturday and Mikato was coming to pick her up in half an hour.

**HALF AN HOUR?! Are you kidding!**

_Nope.._

She looked over to her body mirror, pleased with her apparel, which consisted of dark denim skinny jeans, a white tank top with lace and a long sleeved turquoise scoop neck shirt. She was half way there. All she needed now was to do her hair and make up.

She paced over to her desk and pulled out a purple cosmetics bag out of the drawer. First she undid her hair so that it was down and straight, then she applied a wee bit of mascara, eyeliner, eye shadow. She wasn't normally the type to wear makeup EVERYDAY like some girls, she only did for special occasions; and meeting up with her boyfriend found itself somewhere in that category.

She looked down at he clock, 2:35… _wow that was quick…_ she laughed at herself, surprised; she had made a new record.

The pinkette slowly made her was down the stairs. She passed her brother on the way up, and punched him lightly in the arm; she muttered something to do with revenge before leaving her brother there horror stricken.

Sakura slowly made her way to the couch and plopped down and clicked on the TV. Soon her mom came in looking a bit agitated.

"Did you tell Fiana that you could come over this Sunday?"

"Yeah…"

"You didn't ask for _**my **_permission.."

The rosette glowered at her mom "Since when were you made Queen Elizabeth?"

"I'm your **mother **you have to ask me first, maybe I had something planned for the family, ever thought of that, eh?"

"I don't care, I'm going."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No, I won't let you out of the house," her mother crossed her arms looking down disapprovingly at her daughter.

"Why then?"

"Why what?"

Sakura sighed "W-H-Y W-O-N-T Y-O-U L-E-T M-E G-O! Geeze do I have to spell it out for you ?"

"Watch who you're talking to! I won't let you go because you're room is a mess and you haven't hung out with this Fiona all summer, it seems to me like she was avoiding you, why hang out now?"

"You call a paper on the ground and my pajamas on my bed MESSY?! Well how could I when she was in Spain till this week, huh?"

"Well… you're not going."

"Gosh damn it mother! What the hell! Why are you acting so," she held her tongue she knew if she spoke her mind she would be grounded for the rest of her life. "conceited!"

"Well what if I canceled your date with Mikato today?"

"What?! You wouldn't! You can't! It's MY date…"

"Oh I definitely can break it off."

"DON'T!" Sakura yelled across the room as her mother made her way to the phone.

She already began to dial Mikato's number, tears streamed down Sakura's face as she watched her mom do the unthinkable.

"Hello, Yes this is Mrs. Haruno calling. My daughter is in somewhat of a dispute and I'm afraid I'll have to break of their- Oh really? Well it's just Sakura's in some trouble right now. But alright I guess I can manage, one hour will do them enough time, Thanks Mrs. Kino. Bye."

She looked over at me; my mascara had already made me look like a raccoon.

_One hour…_

**What the hell is wrong with this woman?**

_Mikato's going to be pissed._

**Sure as hell he's going to…**

_She's so ugh! She just LOVES watching me cry I bet she has a secret camera installed in her forehead for whenever I cry and end up looking like a rabid panda.._

**That's just insane… I think she just has a skill for taking these 'Kodak moments'…**

"Sakura, be glad to consider that I'm being extremely generous to give you one hour with your boyfriend, it is the last time you'll see each other."

**Yeah as generous as Cruela DeVil… **

"Mhmm." Sakura answered inanimately wiping away her makeup with the Kleenex in her pocket.

-_Ding Dong_-

"Oh, it's Mikato. See you later mum.." the pinkette mumbled quickly and ran to the door.

There in the doorway stood one of the most gorgeous people Sakura had ever seen. He had flowy bronze hair and chestnut brown orbs for eyes, his mere presence took her breath away.

"Hey Sakura-chan, don't you look pretty." He grinned down at her.

She tried to manage a smile; her heart was trying not to beat right out of her chest. She closed the door behind her with a click and kissed him softly on the cheek.

He smiled, then studied her face "Something's wrong isn't it, your eyes are all puffy."

"I got in a fight with my mom and," she gulped "she said I could only be with you for an hour today…" she looked up into his eyes sadly.

He smiled "My mom already called me on my cell and told me about that, she said that your mom was about to cancel our plans."

"Yeah she was."

"That doesn't mean we still can't have fun.." he said and grabbed her putting me over his shoulder, as if he was Santa and Sakura had been his the bag of toys, Although he was much handsomer than Santa, she had to admit.

"Hey put me down! Kidnapper!"

"Easy there tiger, you're just so light I couldn't help it," then he switched the position so he was carrying her bridal style. He kissed her softly on the lips, she kissed back for only a moment, then pulled away blushing furiously.

"What's wrong?" he asked taken aback.

"I hate to break it to you but it doesn't exactly thrill my dad to see his daughter making out with her boyfriend in front of the house."

He chuckled, "I guess you have a point."

**Sasuke**

"That damn Naruto, where the hell does he expect me to wait for him." A dark haired teen growled to no-one in particular.

Sasuke had parked out by the side of the sidewalk to the theater, expecting just his friends to come out with their girl friends when all of a sudden a whole mob comes out. _It must have been a good movie… _he glared out his window.

A group of fan girls had gathered outside and were waving 100miles per minute at him. He grunted.

"What the hell is their problem?" he glowered at them and one of them squealed in delight as if that had been what they were expecting.

Sasuke rolled his eyes just as He a familiar group making their way up to the car, but there was someone he didn't recognize. He squinted against the darkness, all but to see a tall girl with long blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail, he couldn't make out the features on her face.

Just then Naruto pulled open the back door of the van and everyone piled in before he sat in the front.

"Hey teme! It was a great movie too bad you didn't see it, the wizard was so drunk it was hilarious."

"Hn."

"Oh yeah, we met up with Hana's cousin there," he glanced back at the blonde.

"She just moved here from the north and is going to be going to the same high school as us, isn't that right Ino-chan?"

The blonde girl shyly nodded in the back.

"If you would have come, teme, who knows! You could have had a date." He winked at Sasuke.

"Dobe, how many times am I going to tell you…"

Meanwhile in the back, the girls were sitting in the back seat.

Hana elbowed Ino in the stomach playfully.

"So what do you think?"

After a minute of pondering she answered "He's cute…."

The girls all dropped their mouths "Just cute?" Temari whispered, so Shikamaru wouldn't hear.

"Hey don't you guys already have boyfr-" Hana clasped her hand over her cousin's mouth.

"Shut up, Gaara can get offended easily, even for the stupidest things."

"Then why..?"

"Geeze woman it's a free country, we can call other guys 'cute'… don't you know anything about Konoha?"

"Gee, Einstein, seeing that I just moved here I know EVERYTHING..." Ino growled sarcastically.

"Okay well, do you want us to hook you?" Hana almost squealed in delight, she loved the idea of match making.

"You... What?"

'H-o-o-k," she made a hook with her finger "y-o-u" she pointed at Ino "u-p." she pointed upwards.

All the girls sweat dropped.

Then Hinata looked over at a dumbfounded Ino, "And this is why we love her." She smiled.

Ino looked up at the ceiling, how was she going to live through HANA 20/7?

"It's a yes than!" Hana assumed happily and clapped her hands together.

"Just one question: He seems clever, how are you going to get past him?" Ino queried.

Sasuke glared back at the girls for being so noisy as he parked by Shikamaru's house. The girls all returned his cold glare.

Hana whispered something just in reach of her friends "Don't worry, when I'm done, chicken-ass isn't going to know what hit him."

xoxox

**Me-There's the update hope you like it **

**Ino- Please Review!!**

**Hana- What did you mean Ino when you said **_**Hana 20/7**_**? You said it like it was a bad thing!**

**Ino- (sweat drops)  
Hana- I WANT ANSWERS**

**Ino- Trust me you don't…**

**Me- Um…**

**Naruto- Hana you want the truth? You were acting just a wee bit like a fan girl of teme's… I Don't think Gaara would like it if I told him…**

**Me-Naruto, piece of advice; you better start running now…**

**Naruto- Why?**

**Hana- (BAM!, hits Naruto with a frying pan.)**

**Me- I told you to run…**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Shine Takaya**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back to Where?**

**I'm so sorry everyone!! Yesterday I had to work on an assignment till late at night and I lost track of the time… oops dodges flying fruit I might have the next chapter up tomorrow though! Just to make it up to y'all ;)**

**Enjoy!  
**

**yada yada **inner talking

_yada yada _thought

xoxox

**Sakura**

Sakura looked out at the blurred images from the window. She looked over at Mikato, how was she going to tell him she was moving 9hours away? She couldn't bear imagine his face, in fear of what it would look like.

The rosette couldn't take it anymore, she broke the silence.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere…."

"What happened to the mall?"

"We're not going there."

"Since when?"

**What the hell is this guy talking about?**

"Since Right now…"

"Why?"

**Girls like the idea of clothes you know, you shouldn't be such a egoistic basta-**

_Shut up._

**Well it's true!**

_Well we don't know that yet since he hasn't broken up with me yet..._

**You just **_**have **_**to burst my bubble every time don't you?**

_It's my job…_

**Hey!**

"I'm taking you… someplace else."

"Where is this 'place'?"

"It's a surprise, it's somewhere special…"

"Fine" Sakura replied flatly, as they veered in a parking lot. As the car's engine came to a halt she opened the door and looked up at the sign.

_You've got to be kidding me…_

**Apparently he's pumped…**

Sakura read the sign about 5 times in her head 'McDonalds'

"You brought me… to McDonalds…."

"Yeah I thought it would be cool..."

"Why… would you think I'd like a place like McDonald's? You know my mom'll freak when she knows I've been here."

"Cause this is the place where we first met, and she doesn't have to know." he grinned.

_What the hell?_

**Didn't you meet him at school….**

_Apparently not according to him…?_

**I think he's secretly mental…**

_Hey!_

**What? It ****could**** be true…**

"Well this is where I asked you out for the first time, remember, the movies?"

_Flashback_

_A slightly younger Sakura sat at a table chatting away with a petite red haired girl. They were laughing away when Sakura's cell phone rang._

"_Hold on Riana, it's my mom"_

"okay."

_Sakura clasped a hand over one ear and put her cell phone on the other, attempting to block out the noise._

"_Hey mom!"_

"Where are you?" replied a hostile voice.

"_What's wrong? You don't sound like yourself."_

"Answer me."

"Umm I'm at McDonald's with my friend."

"_You're where?!"_

"_McDonalds…"_

"_I don't want you ever going there again? You understand. You're already pudgy enough as you are…"_

"Ok I gotta go… bye mom." Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks, she rubbed her eyes dry then turned back to Riana.

"_Did you're mom say __tha__t again?"_

The rosette nodded sadly.

_Just then a group of guys from their school made their way slowly over to their table._

"_Heyy ladies." A certain bronze haired boy greeted to them both, but strangely only looked at Sakura while he said it._

"_Oh hey Mikato." Sakura mumbled, wiping away a tear._

_He smiled down at her, "How about catching a movie with me this Saturday?"_

"I don't know."

"Ok, I'll see you this Saturday at 8 then!" he grinned once again before leaving with his friends.

"_What the hell? What just happened?" she turned to Riana_

"_I think he asked you out…" the red-head stated, smiling._

_End Flash back._

"Oh yeah…But why McDonald's?"

He seemed to roll his eyes, "Because the cinema's right next to it."

"Oh..." she looked to the building a ways away from the yellow 'M' and grunted.

_How could I be so stupid!_

**Maybe you're the one that's mental?**_What__ did you say?_

**Nothing! Nothing just stop giving me that scary look… please don't kill me! Ahhh!**

_**You're scared easily…**_

**I wasn't scared!**

_Sure you weren't…_

"Are you coming or not?" he asked her making his way slowly towards the cinema.

She stomped her foot impatiently on the ground.

"Mikato there's something I want to tell you so come here!"

"Alright Alright I'm here what do you want? I know it's not the mall but..."

She cut him off. "I'm moving back to Konoha!"

He seemed to freeze, at the words, he had been too easy going till know Sakura had summed up.

A leaf blew of a branch in the summer's fading breeze past the teenagers. The pinkette's terrified posture seemed to give her away. Her long pink hair billowed in the wind as the tension rose. She stared wide eyed at the stop light behind him a car veered to the left and drove smoothly right passed the couple, missing them by inches, then she felt a cold sting cross her face. She lifted her hand to where he had slapped her. The car kept on going and she stared longingly at the rear, wishing it would come back and save her from the hell to come.

**Sasuke**

Sasuke stepped out onto his front porch exhaling the fading summer air slowly. He let escape a frustrated sigh as his cell phone rang; Hana was calling _again. _Wasn't she going out with Gaara? Should he pick up? He mumbled, something about how Shikamaru was right about women being troublesome. He picked up the black object and flipped it open.

"What do you want Hana?" he said abruptly.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and my cousin today at the mall."

"What makes you think I would go?"

"Well being as generous as you are, you'll show my cousin around town" She started sarcastically "I'll see you there!" she said quickly then hung up.

"I don't see how Gaara puts up with her…" he mumbled before getting into his black corvette. Why was he even going? He didn't know. Was her cousin that blonde one he had picked up from the theater with them the other night? He wondered. He looked at his clock annoyingly, why did time have to go by so fast?

xoxox

He pulled up at a nearby restaurant, where he identified two blobs of heads as Hana and 'Ino' was it? What a strange name, but then again, he'd heard stranger. A cherry blossom fell into his lap gently; he brushed it aside and went to greet the two girls.

xoxox

**Me- Okay I know its short, don't kill me!! The next chapter will be extra long, and depending on my free time I might have it up tomorrow just for you guys!**

**Sakura- Yay! Then I'll get to kick Chicken-butt's ass! Chyeah!**

**Sasuke- Hn. You wish. You're not even nowhere near me yet. Ha.**

**Sakura- So ice cubes talk…. I learn something new everyday!**

**Naruto- OMG! I never knew that!  
**

**Sasuke- Naruto, Dobe, Shut up!**

**Me- Sakura will be moving in either ch.5 or 6 I haven't decided yet ;)**

**Review Please!**

**ShineTakaya**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back to where?**

**Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't get to update sooner! I'll make it up to y'all with a small preview of chapter 6 at the bottom ;)**

**A minor note considering a review I got:  
This is ****NOT**** SasuIno. I'm just adding her in here to make Sakura. Though Sasuke only thinks of her as fan girl, and MAYBY a friend later on but nothing else. Just needed to clear this up**

**Now enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if did own it then all the traditional pairings would be together.**

_Yada yada _thought

**Yada yada **Inner

xoxox

**Sakura**

She glanced up at his raging eyes. She'd seen those eye a few times more than necessary. Before she knew it a fist knocked the breath out of her. She gasped for air, was she going to die?

_Someone save me… _she pleaded silently.

She silently awaited his next move, resulting in her head throbbing. The tears rolled down her cheeks

"Mikato.." she whispered faintly.

He was in a frenzy, just as he lifted his hand up again it was stopped by another pair of hands. She saw red and a piercing sound of a siren, and then her whole world went black.

xoxox

Her eyes flickered to the whiteness around her. Had she died? Where was she? She sat up and groaned in pain, everything hurt. She looked over to see her family asleep on the chairs beside her bed.

_So I'm in a hospital..? _She observed from the IV in her hand.

**No duh Genius. See I told you it's a good thing we're moving away, just look at what Mikato did to us!**

_Mikato did this?_The thought echoed and rebounded in her head, then the memory was resurrected, there must have been someone who had called the police. After all they had been in a public parking lot…

Just then there was a silent knocking at her door. Sakura looked up to see a man in a white cloak walk up to her, her family stirred and took a moment to realize where they were. Then realization crept onto their faces. Her mother was the first by her side.

"Honey, how are you feeling?" she asked worriedly, panic reflecting in her eyes.

"I'm fine. Can we get out of here?" the pinkette responded bluntly, shed never seen her mother like this, not ever.

The doctor intervened. "Yes you can, we have the test results and other than bruises and cuts you seem fine. I'll just recommend using some pain relievers for your head for the week."

"Thanks." her mother replied quickly then turned back to Sakura.

"What happened?" the pinkette asked in a daze.

Her mother sighed, she has obviously been trying to avoid this subject "To make a long story short; the people across the street saw the scene, called the police and an ambulance, they came and arrested you bastard of a boyfriend and drove you to the hospital."

Sakura flinched she'd never heard her mother use anything worse than the word 'heck'. Her mind then crashed to reality. She turned to her mother, alarmed.

"Wait, what day is it?"

"It's Monday honey. Now that they released you were leaving straight for Konoha, don't worry I packed all you things. Oh and we'll be escorted by the Uchihas when we get to the border, they did, after all, sell us the house." She chanted gleefully.

"No...Way...In…hell..." stuttered a horrified pinkette.

"What was that?" her mother asked, missing her daughter's response.

"Nothing.." she muttered.

There was only one sentence repeating itself over and over again in her head.

_Oh shit._

**Sasuke**

Sasuke went home that night with one of the worst headaches he ever had. He slammed the door of his car furiously and stomped into the house, disturbing the piece wherever he went.

"Eek Sasuke! You're getting dirt all over the house!" his neat-freak of a mother cried out horrified.

"Hn." He replied merely.

Itachi looked up from the novel he was reading, "little brother, your annoying the shit out of me trudging around this house driving mother insane, so you better tell me what's on your mind or I'll give Karin your new cell phone number."

"Shut up." He said on his way to his room. He didn't care if Karin got his phone number, he'd just change it again.

Itachi shrugged "Have it your way."

xoxox

_God Hana's annoying…_

He massaged his temples in irritation. HE never knew a person could talk SO much. And her cousin Ino, what was with her? She kept on avoiding his gaze and always looked at the ground blushing. Did she like him? Great, just great, that's all he needed, another fan girl. His mind raced around stopping only to look over the important things, like when the soccer game was on at (AN: I know, very important eh? xx) and if his father would be able to take him out boating before school started.

_School._

He didn't know why but the word sent chills down his spine. HE had a feeling this year was going to be very different. How different? He didn't know yet…

He gazed up at the sky through his window and sighed, how much he would give to take back a few stupid words back then.

xoxox

**Me-Sorry for the short Chapter! I'll make up for it in Chapter 6 :)**

**Sasuke- Ugh. I hate fan girls.**

**Sakura- Why the hell am I suppose to meet the Uchihas at the border huh?  
Sasuke- Is that an insult?  
Me- (rolls eyes)**

**Preview:**

_How am I going to find my way through this shit hole? _She asked herself.

Then deciding trial and error would be her only solution at the moment the pinkette began wandering the hallways till she heard someone call her from behind. She turned slightly, and stared at a cute boy, about her age with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Oi, pinky, have you seen Jiraiya?" he asked her perfectly unaware of who she was.

"Umm, no sorry…" she trailed off and was about to turn around when he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey you look familiar, do I know you from somewhere?"

Sakura starred at him as if he had sprouted another head and shook off his hand starting into a run.

_Oh my gosh…_

**Naruto turned into quite the cutie didn't he?**_Shut… up…_

xoxox

**Please Review!**

ShineTakaya


	6. Chapter 6

**Back to Where**

**Heyy Everyone!**

**Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry for not updating last week! I had a seriously hard time, from homework, to party, to more homework…. I felt so bad for not updating, I'm so sorry! That's why I made this chapter a bit longer, just for you guys! **

**Aside from that, I really enjoyed writing the Sakura parts for this chapter, I added Sasuke in there sort of as filler for it all to make sense, I tried to make it funny :P**

**Anyway Happy Reading! :D**

_Yada Yada _thought

**Yada Yada **inner speaking

**Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Naruto… **

xoxox

**Sakura**

The ride to Konoha was long, too long for Sakura. Not only had she not had a chance to say by to Riana, but they were meeting up with the UCHIHAS! The Uchihas!! Her mind was going crazy, she didn't know whether to pass out or jump out the window. She prayed to God, hoping he'd do anything, anything; even send flying tomatoes at the raven haired boy she would do anything to avoid. As if in answer to her prayer her mother's cell phone started ringing feverishly. She opened it with a click.

"Hello?" her mother's soft voice echoed into the receiver.

Sakura listened closely, catching same, ohs and ahas before her mother hung up. Mrs. Haruno turned to face her daughter from the passenger seat.

"Looks like we'll only be meeting up with Itachi and Mr. Fugaku Uchiha-san. Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke was it. Seems to have caught the flu, his mother seems to be fretting over him 24/7 and can't attend the escort."

"Oh okay." Sakura replied, still in awe.

**Haha Sucker!! Chyeah!**

The pinkette smirked at her inner, for some reason though she felt guilty. Had she wished this on him…?

**Nah he had it coming...** Her inner replied reading her thoughts.

She couldn't help but feel a little worried about him, even if he was a bastard, he couldn't be as bad as Mikato right? Right.

Sakura watched the trees pass her by slowly as she slowly began to fade into a deep sleep. Those hospital drugs must've drugged her more than she thought.

xoxox

**Sasuke**

The youngest Uchiha woke up to a soar throat. He actually smiled at the thought, today he had been requested, more as demanded, to go join up with Hana and Ino. Now he had a more convincing excuse.

He slowly got out of bed and started making his way down to the kitchen. He saw his mother humming a melody as she cooked some bacon on the stove. She looked up to see her son come in.

"Good morning Sasuke." she smiled.

"Hn."

"Always like your father, eh?" she grunted then turned her attention back to the food.

Sasuke grabbed a tomato and began eating, raw out, just as any normal person would eat an apple.

Just then Mikato turned back to him and added "Oh yes, we're going to meet up with a client today to show them the house we sold them, They're moving back here after living in a village called Suna I think..? Anyway they're youngest daughter used to attend school with you. Do you remember a girl named Sakura Haruno?'

Sasuke gagged on his tomato. Sakura? What the HELL? She was moving back here?! HE quickly thought of an even BETTER excuse to miss attending this 'teaching' moment as his father Fugaku Uchiha would have called it.

"Umm mom, I think I have... the flu…" his voice trailed.

"You have the WHAT?" his mother shrieked.

"I'd love to go and all…"

"Oh no mister you are staying put in this house, is that clear?"

Her son only smirked.

"I'll just tell your father and brother they'll have to go alone."

"Why aren't you going?"

"I have to make you all better before school starts tomorrow don't I? And there is NO way you are missing the first day of school."

Sasuke's mouth fell open abit. Mikato took this chance and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and shoved it in his mouth as she would a pig for roasting.

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away."

"Hn."

"Just be glad your mother's her to help you get ALL better." She smiled. She truly did enjoy this; the expressions she got on her son's face were always priceless.

"I live in a nut house."

"What was that?" Mikato growled.

"Nothing, mom."

"That's what I thought." His mother smiled again before shoving a spoon of medicine in his mouth she had prepared behind his back.

Sasuke snorted in disgust

_Yuck_

xoxox

**Sakura**

In a nearby high school parking lot a rosette slowly stepped out of a deep blue car.

"Bye dad..." she mumbled hesitantly. She yawned before taking her leave; she had slept through the rest of the car-ride missing the whole Uchiha part in it. But then she had gotten to their home, she was so rested she couldn't fall back asleep, so her result was going to bed at 1 in the morning on her first day of school and waking up 5 hours later, ugh she hated mornings.

Another thing aside her tiredness; she didn't know how she was going to handle coming back here. Here to this hell hole. She pulled a fake grin and ran towards the school, ignoring passing stares as she ran. She halted when she got inside the door, and huffed. _How am I going to find my way through this shit hole? _She asked herself.

Then deciding trial and error would be her only solution at the moment the pinkette began wandering the hallways till she heard someone call her from behind. She turned slightly, and stared at a cute boy, about her age with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Oi, pinky, have you seen Jiraiya?" he asked her perfectly unaware of who she was.

"Umm, no sorry…" she trailed off and was about to turn around when he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey you look familiar, do I know you from somewhere?"

Sakura starred at him as if he had sprouted another head and shook off his hand starting into a run.

_Oh my gosh…_

**Naruto turned into quite the cutie didn't he?**_Shut… up…_

She sprinted down the hall and paused at a corner, catching her breath. Was that Naruto back there? Could she be sure? Maybe her inner was just playing a trick on her to lead her into a delusion. She sighed and slumped against the wall and slid down to the ground. She was about to give up her search for the office when she heard a chatter around the next corner. She stood quietly and school bag in hand peeked around the corner. And then she saw _him_. She watched quietly as a blonde was chattering away along his side, while he nodded and smiled from time to time. Wait! HE smiled?

Sakura's mouth made a perfect O formation, not in her whole life had she seen Uchiha Sasuke smile. She felt a pang hit her heart, was it jealousy? Hate? Envy? She didn't know all she knew is she had a sudden urge to kill that blonde. She shook her head, he had a girlfriend. Of course he would. She had never meant anything to him anyway; she'd just been a girl to get her heart broken. It was as simple as that. She closed her eyes for a moment remembering that day.

_Flash back_

_A ten year old Sakura Haruno made her way down to the cafeteria at Konoha Elementary. She spotted a certain duck-haired boy all the way across the cafeteria. He was sitting with a hyper-active blonde boy. She ran over to the too of them smiling widely._

"_Hey you guys!" she grinned._

"_Hey Sakura-chan!" greeted the blonde known as Naruto._

_The raven haired boy glared at her._

_She froze in alarm, what had she done to him for him to stare at her like that?_

"Umm, Sasuke-kun, what's w-rong-"

-Smack-

"_I don't want to see you ever in my life again, you stupid ugly girl." He growled._

_The pink haired girl dropped her tray of food and ran, tears pouring down her face. She held a hand to her face, where he had smacked her. She looked down at her feet sighing._

_The next day had been made official she was moving._

_End of Flashback._

**That bastard… **her inner growled at the memory.

Sakura quickly pulled away from the corner. And took a breath she was going to have to face him sooner or later.

With a heavy first step she set foot in the same _narrow _hallway as him. She squeezed by the, now, laughing teens saying only a simple "Excuse me."

She only caught his eyes lingering on her for les a second.

xoxox

She walked into the room cautiously, seeing everyone was already seated, she made note of the only available seat was next to Uzumaki.

**Great we get to sit next to the Mexican jumping bean… **

She looked over at the desk that was suppose to be resided with her Math teacher Mr. Hatake now was it? Where had she heard that name before…? But only found the desk empty, she shrugged, maybe she wouldn't get a late note on her first day.

She hesitantly took a seat next to Naruto. Strange how she could recognize him but he couldn't recognize her. Had she become ugly beyond recognition? She laughed to herself remembering Sasuke's comment. Ever since then she had always had self-esteem issues, never seeing herself for who she always was.

Mikato had taken all that away though, but now that he was gone it seems he had thrown it back at her, a heavy hand bag back on your shoulders after asking someone to hold it for a bit. That's exactly what it was for though; _just a bit_.

Just then a silver haired man walked into the class waved his hand and was about to say something about getting lost on the path of life when everyone shouted at him that he was an idiot. Oh yeah she remember him now. Hatake Kakashi, her good old sensei. Funny how the key word to remember him was idiot though, huh?

He pulled out a scroll and began calling out names for attendance. Just then he hesitated for a moment, then looked the pinkette straight in the eyes said her name with efficient clearness.

"Sakura Haruno."

Sakura felt all the eyes in the room go on her.

_Oh crap._

xoxox

**Me-So how was it?**

**Naruto-Since when am I Mexican?**

**Sasuke- Dobe.**

**Sakura-…**

**Me-Naruto, I'll explain it later…**

**Sasuke-Dobes will be dobes even if you tempt him with ramen.  
**

**Me- Hey wiseguy, you're the one that's got the flu, you want me to tell Hana and Ino that it's only a cold and have them come and help you out? :)**

**Sasuke-Then again my mother's not that bad…  
Me-Thatta boy : )**

**Please Review!**

**~ShineTakaya**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back to Where?**

**Oh my goodness!!! I know I haven't updated in FOREVER! I'm so sorry you guys!! : (  
I got SO caught up in Homework and plus I couldn't think of anything good to write till like recently. lol **

**Well now I'm on break so I'll be able to write a bit more frequently but after jan.5 I'll be studying like mad so I might not update as frequently. But anyway, here's the long awaited Chapter 7! : )**

Enjoy!

P.S.: Plz read Author Note at the bottom

**Sakura**

The rosette's eyes dropped down to her hands. She hated being stared at. Especially by 17 pairs of eyes, all at the same time. Kakashi stared in disbelief; apparently he hadn't been informed by his former student's return. He shook his head then began rambling about some concepts that no one bothered even paying attention to.

Naruto Uzumaki was the first to speak to her.

"Sakura-chan…"

"What?"

"Is it really you?"

"No shit Sherlock." She rolled her eyes before taking out a note pad and pen scribbling down brief notes off the board.

He smiled at her presence, one thought bouncing it's way around in his head.

_Wait till the bastard hears this! _

**Sasuke**

"Heyy teme!"

"What the hell do you want dobe?" Our favorite stoic ice cube answered.

"Geuss who just transferred BACK to our school?" he grinned.

"Who? Captin Crunch?"

"He never went here in the first place…" Naruto scratched his head dumbfounded.

"Fine then who?"

A quite looking blue haired girl turned into the door way. Her long hair was down today flying slightly in a breeze coming off from a nearby window. Naruto drooled. Shikamaru snored. Sasuke rolled his eyes and Neji reminded himself to get new friends.

Hinata greeted them and answered Sasuke's question "Sakura's back and I invited her to sit with us today at lunch so you all better be nice to her or else." She smiled sweetly.

Sasuke's world seemed to stop. Sakura was here? Now that he looked back he remembered passing a girl with pink hair earlier. Could that have been her? No it couldn't of, she looked like some runaway model and Sakura couldn't have changed that much in just a few years, could she?

**Sakura**

Sakura walked down the hallway confidently, her morning had gone great. She'd already gotten great commentaries from all the professors for her participants in class and she'd reunited with her old best friend, Hinata Hyuga. She wondered if Neji's hair still looked like a girl's? she laughed at the question. She peered down to take a look at her schedule, what did she have next? Lunch. She gulped. Her knees began to tremble. She'd finally have to face Sasuke whether she liked it or not. She glanced at the clock, she still had a good 20 minutes since her class had been let out early for some reason (People believed Anko had been drunk but 20 minutes off of class is 20 minutes off of class, either way.)

Closing her locker slowly she leaned against it and huffed. What was she going to say to him? Hey Sasuke how's your life been since I left? Nah. Hey Sasuke you still a bastard? Sure, that might aswell work.

Her emerald orbs trailed down to her school uniform she frowned and pulled down her skirt, why did they have to make the girl's uniform's so damn short? Jiraiya. She sweat dropped at the Health teacher's name. He probably walked in on Tsunade when she had too much sake and put this idea forward. Ugh, pervert.

Sakura sighed, she might aswell start making her way to the cafeteria. She began walking along when,

**-Bam- **

"I'm sorry…" she started.

"Watch where you're going bitch." The girl who'd knocked her down yelled.

"Excuse me? You don't even know me and you're calling me a bitch?" Sakura retorted.

"Yeah I can call whoever I want a bitch because I'm Karin Sumyako and I'm dating THE star quarterback, Sasuke Uchiha." (AN: I Just made up a random last name ok xP)

Sakura froze. So he had a girl friend? Well of course he would but why this skank?

"I don't care who you think you are but before you go around calling people bitches look in the mirror, oh but maybe you shouldn't you might cut yourself when it breaks." she smiled sweetly and walked away without looking back.

I know that was quite a bitchy move of me but I can't stand superficial wannabe barbies and their reason.

**I hear you sister.**

_What the hell? Where'd you come from AGAIN._

**Well I just woke up but that was a pretty good burn you did back there…**

_You don't need to rub it in. I think I might of just made an enemy._

**Oh well she started it.**

Sakura sighed, wasn't this a perfect way to start off the year?

**Sasuke & Sakura**

Sasuke sat down at his groupes table mutely. While everyone else (Well more like Naruto) were blaberring about some bitch fight that took place in the hall way with Karin and Sakura. Wait did he say Sakura?

"What happened?" Sasuke queried.

Everyone looked at him strangely, he hadn't spoken since second period so they were in quite a shock.

"I think he came out of his coma.." Neji whispered in Shikamru's ear. The pine-apple haired boy only smirked.

Sasuke glared "I'm serious."

Naruto decided to fill him on on the latest buzz about the incident that had happened in the halls.

"They say Sakura bumped into Karin by accident and got pissed off when Karin called her a bitch so she burned her pretty bad and walked away before a bitch fight could happen. I'm actually really proud of Sakura, shows she can cope for herself." He pulled his signature grin.

"Hey where's Hinata?" Hana asked suddenly.

"Oh look there she comes!" Ino pointed across the room.

Sasuke followed the direction she had pointed in and saw Hinata standing with a beautiful pink-haired girl who looked quite nervous, shocking in which she'd just slipped out of a bitch fight. As they made their way closer and closer Sasuke's heart began to beat louder and louder. He hadn't seen her since that day and it was weird to admit that the Uchiha, for once in his life was scared. Scared what she'd think about him. Scared what she'd feel about him. Scared how she'd act around him. Had he hurt her more than he'd thought over a stupid child hood event?

She sat down nervously and looked down at her lap.

Hinata introduced her, "Everyone you remember Sakura right?"

They all nodded and smiled at her warmly.

"Hi." Was all she managed to speak out. She hadn't seen these people in so long and after coming back would they accept her?

"Here have my ramen I brought extra today!" Our favorite blonde grinned.

Seems they could.

"So what have you done in these last few years Pinky?" Sasuke asked using her old nickname. Maybe he wouldn't be able to heal those scars right away, but he was determined to try.

She looked at him in surprise, that he was, aside from Hinata and Naruto, the first out of her old classmates to speak to her.

She smiled radiantly. "It's kind of a long story."

~*~*~*~*~

**Sorry if it's a bit skiddiish.. but hey I tried.. : )  
Yeahh, so… I might be putting a Itachi/Sakura/love triangle or a kind of drama between Ino, Karin and Sakura for Sasuke but I'm not sure, there'll be a poll on my page, so I need your people's inputs please! : D**

**_Review/Vote Please!_**

**_~ShineTakaya_**


End file.
